


love at first sight

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [38]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara Is Tired Of Men's Nonsense, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: She grabbed him as she went past, hissing, “Shut up, don’t draw attention.”





	love at first sight

Zuko saw Katara walking quickly toward him, her head down, eyebrows tight. She grabbed him as she went past, hissing, “Shut up, don’t draw attention.”

“Soldiers?” he asked, immediately nervous.

She shook her head, glancing over her shoulder.

Zuko was confused. Why would she be hiding? She could defend herself against anything.

“Hey baby!” a man’s voice cut through the crowd. “Come back!”

“Is he… talking to you?”

She nodded tightly, grimacing. 

“Please come back, beautiful!”

Zuko stifled a laugh. “Your brother wasn’t kidding, every guy you meet really _does_ fall in love with you.”

“Shut up!” She walked faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Katara, baby
> 
> Listen. I tried. So many ways. To write Katara with an actual infant. And it just. Wouldn't. Happen. I tried!! ~~(If anyone wants to see some of the attempts, I might post them. They're not drabbles and therefore #offbrand but whatever.)~~
> 
> An outtake was requested on tumblr, it can be found here: [infantile behavior](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12042666)
> 
> Send me more prompts over @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
